


Blue Eyes

by brettkillmerbr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 9x01, 9x02, 9x03, Brett and Casey, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship, brettsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brettkillmerbr/pseuds/brettkillmerbr
Summary: A fanfic based on the outcomes of the 9x02 episode and the 9x03 preview.A story where it shows how much Matt Casey has his jealousy tested in his relationship with Sylvie Brett.One of the challenges of Brettsey BR Oficial.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on twitter about Matt Casey having to prove to Sylvie about being the man she deserves.  
> I decided to take some revenge on him for the answer he gave in the 9x02, I can't stand to see my girl suffer.  
> But I am a good person and I solved it all in the best way.  
> Have a good reading and don't forget to give your feedback.

To recap ....

After a call, Matt and Sylvie decided to talk about what happened between them in Casey's quarters.

"My feelings for you are real, regardless of Gabby," says Matt looking Sylvie in the eye.

"There is no such thing as" independently of Gabby "that's the point. I don't want to be a second choice, I want to be the only choice, I'm tired of being just a body to be used and then to be discarded like any other . That's why I asked you that night. ” says Sylvie with teary eyes

“Sylvie, when I said I didn't know, I didn't really know how I was going to react. But it is a past relationship in which I will always love you for all the things we live. But I'm not in love with her, but with you. ”

“It is not easy for me, given all that I have witnessed from you and also all my previous experiences. You yourself told me in Mollys that I will have the man I deserve, I wondered all those times , if the man I deserve was the one who wished me that . ”

“I will prove to you every day that I can be the man you deserve. I will prove that you are my choice, that we can build something good together. Give me the opportunity to start over, to do it right. Let's go to a meeting, have dinner and talk more about it. ” says Matt resting his palm on Sylvie's cheek

"Okay, I accept that proposal." Sylvie says, smiling when suddenly the bell rings.

After that shift, they went to dinner at “The Capital Grille” and it was a very good conversation for both of them. They declared their feelings and fears, decided to face everything together. From that moment on, they decided that from that moment on they were dating. The dynamic between them was to be a normal couple outside the barracks, but to maintain respect and the professional part at work.

They decided to just tell Boden because of the rules and procedures for relationships within the CFD. They did not want to make a big announcement about the relationship, they preferred to let each one find out for themselves, it was not a secret, but they liked to keep discretion and their bubble. The months passed and practically everyone in the barracks already knew about the relationship between them, they started arriving several times together in the same car for the shift, getting in and out of Mollys together, it was easy for the rest of the 51 members to discover their relationship. Even Foster, when he found out, was surprised that they finally took the attitude of assuming their feelings. 

It was yet another freezing day in Chicago and without too many occurrences, Casey and Severide were agreeing to take the next break and take Kidd and Brett to the cabin for a couple-only time. Kidd and Brett were in the common room watching Cruz do Mackey's "big brother" line while the paramedic flirted with Gallo. Suddenly the bells ring and everyone runs out to their respective vehicles.

It was a big accident involving several pileups, overturned cars and some on fire. All worked hard to remove the largest number of victims of the vehicles. Casey and Gallo went to a blue sedan that was in the pileup, had a man apparently Matt's age and a child in the back seat of the car, immediately he called Brett and Mackey to assist in the removal of both.

The child, a boy of about seven years old, had minor scratches and was removed first and ambulance 99 paramedics who provided the rest of the rescue. Meanwhile, Sylvie was assisting Casey who was out the passenger window at the man's withdrawal.

“Sir, I'm PIC Brett and this is Captain Casey and we are going to get you out of this vehicle safely. I will put this necklace on your neck to avoid any other fractures, I need you to collaborate with me ”

"Where's Mike ?" Says the desperate man

“He has already been removed from the car and is being cared for by paramedics in the other ambulance . I need you to be calm so that I can take care of you ”

"Has anyone ever said that you have beautiful blue eyes?" says the man to Brett who smiles and looks at Casey

Casey frowned and quickly remembered that another time, another man flirted with Brett in the same way. But things between them at the time were different, today they are boyfriends and that brought a twinge of jealousy.

“PIC Brett really has beautiful blue eyes , but she needs you to focus , as I’m going to take him out now,” says Casey in a more rigid tone

Brett notices Casey's tone when talking to the patient, he felt that he was jealous. The man was safely removed from the vehicle and Brett took him to Chicago Med in ambulance 61. Work on Truck 81, Squad 3 and Vehicle 51 continued while the rest of the ambulances took patients.

Casey was already in the barracks leaning against Truck 81 when ambulance 6 arrived. Everyone was exhausted from the call. But he felt the need to see his beloved even after a man flirted with her in front of him. Brett went down and went towards Casey, gave a hug, even though he always kept in mind the professionalism in the barracks, she found herself in the need to hug and kiss Casey right there.

"I liked seeing you jealous of the boy from the accident" says Sylvie smiling

"I wasn't jealous, I was just making sure he didn't get in the way of help" says Matt with a raised eyebrow and trying to disguise that he really was jealous

"Okay, if you say so" she grabs his arm and the two enter the barracks.

The next morning everyone was getting ready to leave after a busy shift. Casey was hanging out with Brett arm in arm, they promised to rest and spend the rest of the day together at Brett's apartment to enjoy and also give Kidd and Severide some privacy in the loft. When they are on their way to the car, they encounter a tall man with black hair, green eyes with a bouquet of sunflowers and a child beside him.

It was precisely the man and the child who were saved in the accident, apparently with only a few scratches. The man soon approached and shouted “Pic Brett I thought I was not going to meet you here yet. I asked for information in Chicago Med about you, I wanted to come here and bring this gift, to thank you for everything you did with us ”says the man with a smile from end to end.

On the one hand, Casey watched the way the man was approaching and felt that jealousy inside him. Brett looked at Casey and then picked up his flowers and said "Oh thank you so much, I was just doing my job, what's your name again?"

" Oh sorry, my name is William and this is my son Mike", the child approaches Sylvie and gives her a hug.

"I would like to know if you would like to have dinner with me one of these days, beautiful lady with blue eyes," says William, looking at Sylvie, who at that moment is embarrassed and without any reaction, while Casey with his closed fist, all tense frowns and shows that you are totally dissatisfied with the guy’s audacity.

_"He comes and flirts with my girlfriend in front of me, as if I don't exist here." Think Casey_

Realizing that Brett was troubled, Casey it over and puts his hand on the waist of the same and a kiss on her have head "Now the time to go home my love," Brett look at it as a surprise guy and says " It is true, we need to rest. William this is Captain Matt Casey, he was with me while we pulled you out of the vehicle. ”

The two men shake hands "It's a pleasure to meet you William, I'm Matt Casey captain of Truck 81 and boyfriend of Sylvie Brett" says the blonde with an end to end smile

“Sorry if I was inconvenient when asking your girlfriend out on a date. I think I'm leaving. I thank you for saving us. ” says William all embarrassed and getting out of the way.

"It's what we do best, saving lives." yells Casey

Brett looks at Casey and says "Then you come to deny that you were jealous"

"I was preventing the competition from approaching, it was no longer easy to get here and still have to deal with this guy" says the blonde with a little smile and winking

“There is no competition, we are together and I want to receive flowers only from a certain fire department captain”

"Sylvie can't believe you're keeping an eye on the captain of the 20, am I changing so quickly?" says Casey mocking Brett who punches his stomach

“You are very funny, aren't you? It doesn't even seem like I was all nervous a few minutes ago. Let's go home _Sir I'm not jealous_ ”says the blonde holding his arms and walking to the car.

"Yes ma'am, _beautiful lady with blue eyes_ " he says very seriously

The two went on and on and after that day it was a test for Casey that Sylvie Brett was the woman of her life and no one could steal from him that beautiful blonde with her pair of bright blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you agree, I can make Sylvie's version for the "Jealous" theme as an extra.  
> It may take a while, as another challenge must come out and I still need to post the chapters of the other story and type in a new one that I started.


End file.
